1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to removable covers for the drive train elements of a bicycle when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Bicycles have become increasingly used in locations some distance away from owners' places of residence, requiring transport to those locations. Now commonly transported in passenger vehicles and other means of transport, bicycles have also become increasingly expensive, as have the means of transport. It would be advantageous to have a protective cover for the drive train elements of a bicycle that is quick and efficient to use to protect the drive train and objects that otherwise would come into contact with the drive train elements. Removable, flexible covers for bicycle drive trains are known, but prior art teaches covers that fail to enclose the entire drive train, have moving parts such as elastic, zippers, or ties, or require somewhat cumbersome efforts to put on and remove. Related art is:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,416, issued Dec. 30, 1986, to Scott H. Zelenetz, 5,520,584, issued May 28, 1996, to Thomas G. Brown, and U.S. Pat No. Des. 348,860, issued Jul. 19, 1994, to John S. Reynolds, which disclose pouch-like covers that fit over one side of the drive train elements of a bicycle. All contain moving parts such as elastic or ties, which could break or wear out after significant use, and none of the aforementioned inventions enclose the entire drive train.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,564, issued May 28, 1991, to Gregory V. Anglin et al., which discloses a cover with circular cuts with multiple closures that all must be opened and closed during the installation and removal of the cover, as well as a top opening that also must be opened and closed for installation and removal. The cover taught in the patent also includes a loop to immobilize the bicycle's rear wheel, which must be secured with yet another closure to be of benefit.